Paperback Ransom
by dreaminspired
Summary: Looks like your lazy hot Sunday just got fudged. You've been teased, seduced and unwittingly kidnaped by a gorgeous vampire. Better him than those other vamps who are after you..


**The Bigger Picture aka full summary**

Forks High never got a chance to ogle over the Cullens. Our favorite immortals are facing major troubles. Bella moved to Seattle after graduation, alone and pining for a life she doesn't realize is just around the corner.

**Hi readers!**

I have a few or more chapters left to write on 'Playing God and the Vampire of the Odd' before I'm freed for other projects. In the meantime, if you want to see 'Paperback Ransom' become a multi-chaptered story, let me know via review.

**Disclaimer**

This is Stephenie Meyer's sandbox. I'm just playing with her toys.

* * *

I like this better than my apartment. I think I'll keep it. Who wants to pay rent anyway?

I was sprawled haphazard over a park bench, holding William Gibson's 'Pattern Recognition' above my head, slipping into its contents whilst falling asleep at the same time.

My boss had me flirting with emotional depletion. Good thing I quit my job yesterday; though I would surely miss those characters from the nursing home..

I sighed, closing my vision on the world for a moment.

It was a delicious hot Sunday, whipped cloudy. I could hear people passing by and a few loitering somewhere on the grass. I was waiting for it to get quiet. Then I could remove my shoes/socks and wade my toes in that plush green.

Hurry up and leave, everyone! Oh hell, I'm too tired to know what good manners are anyway.

With absent coordination, I swivelled to a seated position, bending over to untie my navy blue Vans.

_Pitter, patter. _Abrupt water drops splashed the back of my neck.

Damn. I do not like the rain. And I had to laugh as I hopped up, making a dash for my vehicle. Perhaps I'll keep my apartment after all.

Forgot the book.

I pivoted, facing the blurry Monet park, made so by a heavy downpour. And there, standing beside the bench was a young man who now held my paperback. Obviously suffering from rain denial. I walked toward him, sensing with each step how absurdly handsome he was.

And holding my book.. maybe we have similar interests?

Right. Never mind you're shy and tend to say REALLY stupid things around boys. And you're about to pass out from exhaustion. Just ask for William Gibson, desert the scene, go home, get some sleep and thank yourself tomorrow for not completely embarrassing yourself now by attempting to flirt with this gorgeous, possibly quite intelligent boy.

A boy who's awarding me some sort of mock disapproval, topaz eyes squinting ever slight and one side of his jaw turned faintly upward. I gulped, determined to stick to my guns.

"May I have that?" I asked politely, a hand extended.

Now he was ignoring me, his focus on the inside cover. "This belongs to the public library. I doubt they'd appreciate such negligence. Had I not saved this copy when I did, it would be soaking wet and totally ruined."

"I was about to retrieve it." I defended, knitting my brows.

"Probably so you could throw it in the dumpster, no less."

That faint smirk growing less subtle. And I was getting drenched.

"Come on," I pleaded. "I don't want to be out here in the rain all day."

"Why not?" Full on half grin. I nearly fainted right there, for more than one reason. Instead, I managed to look away and confess.

"I don't like the rain."

"No?" He was walking away. With my book. Damn him. Damn him and those perfectly wet locks of bronze hair, releasing riverlets down his porcelain face. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, BELLA! And while you're at it, get a hold of that paperback before you have to pay for a replacement.

"Oi! Leggo my Gibson, you jerk!" I ordered, attempting to catch up, though he strode quite a brisk pace. "I'll kick your ass!" Instantly realizing how stupid and unlikely that sounded.

But he paused, allowing me to close the distance between us.

Something about this boy. He carried a noble eloquence; nothing I recognized as modern behavior. Even his taunting was refined.

"I'll return this book to your care, if you'll walk with me." The voice of a gentleman. Or a nymph. Before I could answer, he removed the black coat upon him and placed it over my shoulders. (why was he wearing that in summer?) Only then did I note I'd been shivering.

I stared up into liquid topaz, perplexed by this strange predicament.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm saving you." His response spoken matter-of-fact.

It was a park downtown, where we were. So quickly, he and I found ourselves stepping onto pavement beside little shops.

We had remained quiet for only a few moments and I was already anxious, holding my hands behind my back. "What's your name?"

"My apologies - I'm Edward. And you?"

"Bella." His previous comment lingered until my curiosity took the bait. "So.. what exactly did you mean by saving me?"

"Well, you're one of those girls, aren't you?"

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Observes life. Hardly participates. I'm sensing _prude_ vibes as well." He kept an eye peripherally fixed on me, watching with amusement as I scowled.

How dare he presume to classify what I am! Obnoxious imp!

"I'm not a prude!" I protested, though it was entirely true. And then, just to prove his point, Edward swiftly grabbed my wrist, pulling us into a nearby alley. He shoved me against the brick wall, pinning both my wrists with one strong hand as his other palm lifted my chin.

"If I kissed you now, it would be your first." I blinked in shock. My heart was reverberating in my ears. _Thump pound, thump pound. _The chin he held began to tremble as he drew his angelic face closer to mine.

Then he tilted his head to peer out the alley, as though expecting an audience. Edward gave an exasperated sigh before returning his attention to me. And once more, I was confused. Irritated. Vulnerable - he'd found me out in a matter of seconds. Was I **that** transparent?

I felt my arms released as Edward stepped out onto the sidewalk. He went forward and I followed like a clueless puppy. A rational girl would've bolted in the opposite direction, but he smelt incredible and I was beyond logic.

I began to wonder if I fell asleep on that park bench. It would make greater sense.

Edward pointed to a silver Volvo ahead of us. "My car. I think I've tortured you enough with this rain." He opened the passenger door, as though expecting me to get in.

My daddy taught me better than that.

"If you'd rather I not drive you to your vehicle, then please take care of my coat. I won't have a girl catching cold on my watch."

Or did he?

"Just to my car, thank you." I reaffirmed, hopping inside.

It took Edward a mere second to find the driver's side, claiming his seat with agile poise. I heard the distinct _click _of the child-proof locks as I stared blankly at my paperback thief. Not a trace of humor left on his poker face expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella. There are men coming who mean you harm."

"Edward?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**

* * *


End file.
